


Zodiacs Come Alive [Requests Open]

by taexthetic



Category: Zodiac Signs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Other, Zodiac signs - Freeform, i made this with my best friend, i still cant tag, kinds short chapters, people based around zodiac sings, riprip, some long ones tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexthetic/pseuds/taexthetic
Summary: a book of tiny stories based on people (who are based on zodiac signs)~i made this with my best friend one night when we were facetiming for like 4 hours~requests are open !!





	Zodiacs Come Alive [Requests Open]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even though virgos are cold hearted... they can sometimes be nice

“What do you mean you stayed up all night for that essay?” Jason heard, lifting his head off of the table. He looked up to see his closest friend sitting next to him at the old worn out table, sunlight making her appear angelic (but Jason would rather drop dead than have anyone hear him say that). 

“Why do you sound surprised by that? It’s not the first time that’s happened” Jason responded. Gabrielle looked at Jason like he had four heads.

“Sadly, I know that. I have this face because iI thought you promised me that you would stop doing that. It’s not good good for your health” she worried. Before Jason could argue, Gabrielle went into her bag and pulled out two iced coffees. Sliding one to Jason, she opened hers and took a sip.

“What is this Elle?” Jason said, Gabrielle’s nickname sliping easily out past his lips. Grabbing the bottle, he looked at the side of it. Salted Caramel. His favorite.

“When you told me about that paper last night I knew you were gonna stay up all night to finish it. You are equally a perfectionist as you are a procrastinator” Elle defended. “And even after I told you not to and you promised not to, I knew you would. So on the way to school today I grabbed an extra drink for you” 

 

Being high school students in their final year, they didn’t have much time to talk. And Jason being Jason, he didn’t talk much either. Even though Elle seemed to love talking. Some days were spent in silence while other were filled with seemingly hostile conversations. When in reality, there was love behind every syllable. 

“Hey Jason” Donna said. “Where did you get that? I thought you don’t ever buy coffee?” 

“That’s because I didn’t. Elle got me this. She said that she got it for me on her way to school this morning” Jason respoded.

“That’s weird” Donna thought out loud. The confused expression on Jason’s face prompted Donna to continue talking. 

“That coffee shop is by my house. Elle lives half an hour in the opposite direction of my house. She would most definitely not pass by that coffee shop on the way to school. If anything, she would be late to school if she went by that coffee shop. She must have left early just to go to that for you.” 

Later on that day, Elle got home to a text message that put and kept a smile on her face for the rest of her day.

Jason <<3: thank you elle <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! kudos and comments are appreciated !! we hope you enjoy the stories !!  
> ~kai and naomy (the best friend)


End file.
